


Babysitter

by Northflower



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, post-season5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northflower/pseuds/Northflower
Summary: In the midst of chaos, Adora lets Double Trouble babysit Finn.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Finn is the catradora fan child created by Noelle. Noelle refers to an older version of them by they-them pronouns. In this fic, Finn is newborn and still referred to with he/him pronouns (this is an interpretation by me and only me). I headcanon that Catra and Adora start referring to them with the correct pronouns by the time they learn to walk and speak, but not during the setting of this fic. Feel free to leave me feedback if you think I handled this wrong.
> 
> This fic is based on this tumblr post (https://sheblah.tumblr.com/post/620775814206767104/my-heart-is-crying-imagining-dt-hanging-around) by sheblah! I made some changes but I just read the post and it was so wholesome that I died

It started with chaos.

Bow and Glimmer had insisted on throwing Adora and Catra’s newborn baby a birthday party. Adora wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea, but Catra seemed to think that it was a good idea to welcome their child to the world with all of their friends. Adora finally agreed for she thought it would be a small get-together among a few friends, but oh was she wrong. Bow and Glimmer had taken the opportunity to throw a proper, gigantic party at Bright Moon, and everyone in the kingdom was invited. Glimmer said that it was appropriate because Finn was basically royalty.

Adora had barely recovered from the scare when Catra hadn’t been able to give birth to Finn naturally, and had had to be cut open instead. On top of that, learning to care for a tiny being and trying to find a Godparent for him was already enough stress. But now there was the party as well. Adora was trying to put a baby to bed while there was shouts and screaming in the halls, because apparently someone had managed to burn the cake and the guests were showing up earlier than they were supposed to because there had been a misprint in the invitations.

It quite reminded Adora of Glimmer’s coronation day. Only this time, instead of trying to hold Glimmer together the best she could, she instead had to care for both her wife and her newborn child. The former refused to be cared for and insisted that she had recovered from giving birth.

“Adora, please. I need to help get things together here before the party!” Catra hissed. She had already recovered enough strength to be stubborn, but her words were still falling out ever so slightly slurred, which told Adora that she needed some more rest. But telling her that would likely just make her try harder to help.

“Catra, don’t worry! Everything is under control!” Adora laughed, in a voice that she prayed was convincing. Catra didn’t look convinced. It probably didn’t help that someone had managed to set the banners behind Adora on fire just now. 

“Oh, oops, I’m so sorry,” Scorpia’s voice came from behind her. She chuckled nervously. “Was trying to light the candles, but you know, these… pincers…”

“WHY WERE YOU- Why were you lighting the candles in the first place then?” Catra started yelling, but then contained herself.

“Oh well, I shouldn’t say, but the others are occupied putting out the other fire in the west wing,” confessed Scorpia.

“The WHAT!” Adora screamed. “Catra, stay here, I’m going to go help with that fire,” said Adora, already running in the opposite direction.

“Hey, what about this one here?” Catra yelled back at her.

Adora turned around and ran back.

“Where is Mermista when you need her,” she muttered.

“Probably helping with the other fire,” Scorpia explained while fanning the fire in an attempt to put it out.

“I’m going to fetch her,” said Catra and started making her way towards the left wing.

“Catra, no!” Adora yelled.

“I’m just fetching her!” Catra hissed annoyedly.

“Okay, but stay safe!”

“I’ll be fine,” Catra called out before disappearing behind a corner.

Adora went to work to put out the fire on the banners before they were ruined by stomping on them. Scorpia followed the lead, but there were a lot of flames.

At that moment, the baby started crying.

Adora grunted and rushed back into the room to hold her child.

“Hush now, Finn…” Adora cooed, but Finn wouldn’t stop crying. Adora sighed. Catra was better at this stuff.

“Uh, hey Adora, this fire is kind of getting out of hand,” called Scorpia.

Adora ran back into the corridor that was now starting to fill up with stinky smoke, the baby still in her arms. Adora ran towards the fire to help put it out again, but then remembered that she was still holding onto the baby. She paced back and forth, not sure what to do. At that moment, a bunch of the early guests had arrived and were rushing in to help with the fire. Adora wished to help, but she couldn’t let her child stay in the smoke! She looked around frantically for anyone that could help her. And then she spotted someone leaning against the wall, not helping with the fire. Running towards the shape revealed which of the guests it was.

“Double Trouble!” Adora gasped.

“Hey, Adora,” the reptilian shapeshifter greeted in an all too familiar way. It irritated Adora, and she would have snapped at them if it wasn’t for the fire.

“Hold onto Finn for a second, ok? No time to explain but get him out of the smoke!” Adora uttered out, handed the crying baby to Double Trouble and then ran to help out with the fire. She looked back and saw Double Trouble walk away from the smoke. Good, she thought, and stomped on the flames.

Double Trouble was puzzled. They tried to figure out how to hold the baby properly, imitating how Adora had held him earlier. But the child kept wriggling and crying, snot running down his tiny face. Then he let out a few coughs. Double Trouble took it as a sign to get out of the smoke. They walked into the first room that came along and closed the door behind them. As most rooms at Bright Moon, it was needlessly luxurious. They found themselves quite liking it. The only thing that disturbed the harmony was the wails coming from the helpless bundle of joy in their arms.

“Still screaming? You’re quite a package, aren’t you,” Double Trouble huffed and laid the baby down on a mattress. The baby screamed.

“How unfortunate. I bet this is from Catra,” they murmured.

Indeed, it seemed that a lot of features from the feline had carried over to her offspring. Double Trouble could see tiny ears popping out of the child’s even tinier hair. Upon unwrapping the blanket, a tiny tail could be seen as well, and there was a tiny cover of fur on the baby’s skin. But they could see features familiar from Adora as well, such as a small tuft of blonde hair on the baby’s forehead. He sneezed, and some snot from his already snot-filled face flew at Double Trouble’s face.

“Oh, ew, ew!” Double Trouble gasped dramatically while wiping it away. “Did neither of your mothers teach you manners?”

To their surprise, the baby giggled. Double Trouble sighed.

“You’re disgusting. How does Catra wash you? Because I am not going to lick your face clean.”

The baby reached out with his tiny arm and grabbed at the tip of Double Trouble’s tail.

“You should watch out, kid,” Double Trouble warned. “I push down little people like you for fun.”

Finn grabbed at Double Trouble’s tail with his other hand as well.

“I guess I could not push you, since you can’t even stand up yet, though,” Double Trouble contemplated. “Good thinking, baby.”

Finally, it seemed that things started to work out. Both of the fires had been put out and the remaining banners salvaged, a new cake had been baked, although this one was more modest (to Glimmer’s dismay). Not that the baby could eat it anyways. All the guests had been gathered into the throne room. In everyone’s agreement, candles were discarded.

“Alright! Everything is going to okay! We’re a bit late from schedule, but it’ll be fine!” Adora huffed, still out of breath from stress. Catra nodded, equally relieved.

“Yup, seems like we’re ready to start. Where’s Finn?” Catra asked.

Adora went pale.

“Adora? Where is Finn?” Catra repeated upon getting no response, worry in her voice.

“I forgot!” Adora shouted.

“How could you forget our baby?!” Catra shouted back. “Where is he?”

“I left him with Double Trouble,” Adora uttered, sweat running down her face.

“You WHAT?” Catra squealed. “Adora, I’m not sure you can trust them WITH OUR CHILD!”

“I had my hands full!” Adora tried defending herself, shivering.

They both looked over the crowd of guests, but Double Trouble was nowhere to be seen.

“They could always be disguised,” Catra remarked, but Adora had vanished from beside her, now running down the hallway.

“Hey!” Catra shouted and ran after Adora the best she could.

They stopped at a hallway that had a slight odor of smoke.

“This is where I left them,” Adora huffed. “They went this way!”

“Adora, wait!” Catra screamed.

The two of them took it up to themselves to check every room for the possibility of finding Finn there. They only had time to look through a few doors before Catra shouted:

“Here they are!”

Adora went up to the room in question, both relieved and fearful about what would await her in the room. Catra seemed visibly startled. That was probably not a good sign. Therefore, while rushing to Catra’s side, Adora was mentally preparing to punch a lizard in order to rescue her poor, suffering baby.

Instead, she was encountered by the sight of Double Trouble on her back on the mattress, holding up Finn with their straight arms. Finn was giggling.

“Oh, I was wondering when you would turn up,” Double Trouble said, sat up and lowered the baby to sit in their lap. Finn grabbed at their tail and chewed on it with his toothless mouth. Adora felt like she was about to faint.

“What’s with the surprised looks,” Double Trouble said with a dramatically offended voice. “You thought that I’d have done something terrible to your precious child?”

“Give him to me,” Catra ordered and walked up to them to take her baby. Double Trouble handed him over with a smug smile on their face.

“I’m afraid that your baby has a new favorite,” they cooed, grinning from ear to ear.

“Shut you mouth,” Catra murmured. “And thanks. For caring for him.”

“No problem at all! Aren’t I best known for loving children?” Double Trouble teased.

“We’d better get back to the party, everyone’s waiting,” Adora remarked, and so the three of them started walking back with Finn in Catra’s arms. Adora gestured Catra to walk a little bit ahead of Double Trouble with her. She leaned in to whisper in Catra’s ear:

“I don’t know, would it be totally crazy to let them be the Godparent?”

“Yeah,” Catra responded. Then she looked down at the giggling baby in her arms and smiled. “But maybe it’d be our best bet nevertheless.”

**Author's Note:**

> damn this is dialogue heavy  
> probably because the last fic I wrote was 95% just dialogue because I was imitating the original work's style there


End file.
